katniss and peeta at highschool AU
by embxoxox
Summary: Katniss is crushing on Peeta and Peeta is crushing on Katniss badly. Prim is Peeta's twin and Katniss' best friend when Peeta finally tells Prim how he feels about her best friend she decides to play match maker and has to get the forms of Cato and Glimmer out of the way when they plot to stop Peeta and Katniss being together will they succeed story better than summary please read.
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS AND PEETA MODERN DAY.

**Okay so this is fanfiction anything can happen. Katniss' Dad will still be alive but Prim will be Peeta's twin sister aswell asthis Gale will be Katniss' older brother because I'm team Peeta all the way bitches and the Mellarks and Everdeens will be close family friends. Don't like it don't read it it's as simple as that. Characters will be OCC don't judge.**

Katniss POV (age 14)

"Katniss get your ass downstairs the Mellark's are here." Gale calls from the stairs ohmygod Peeta's here and oh thank god so is Prim. Primrose and Peeta are twins, Prim being two minutes older and never letting Peeta forget about it she knows exactly how I feel about Peeta and don't even get me started on him he's like a freakin' god, I mean for starters his chrystal blue eyes, tanned skin and windswept blonde hair is enough to make any girl want him and did I mention he's sculpted like a G.O.D I throw on a black vest top with skin tight jeans that show off my curves and red converse sneakers I then tie back my hair and put it in a side braid. "Katniss did you hear me?" Gale shouts hammering on my door.

"Yeah" I say walking out of the door but before I manage to make it to the stairs I'm stopped by my brothers arm. "What are you wearing?"

"Gale, dear brother I'm wearing what I normally wear every day."

"Go and put a proper top on." He says

"GALE I'M 14 I THINK I CAN CHOOSE MY OWN CLOTHES!" I shout at him.

"Your not going downstairs dressed like that." I love my brother but he's bloody over protective.

"MOM! GALES TRYING TO GET ME TO CHANGE."

"ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A SLUT OR SOMETHING!" Prim calls up

"HEY PRIM." I say no i shout,

"WHAT DON'T I GET A HELLO TO." Peeta calls up,

"DEPENDS" I shout down

"ON WHAT." He shouts up.

"DID YOU BRING COOKIES?" I ask

"What do you think." He says walking up the stairs with Prim behind she shoots me a thumbs up and Gale sighs and removes his hand from the railing. "I give up, hey, bread boy eyes up here." He says gesturing to my face making me and Peeta blush a deep red colour. "Jesus bro what is wrong with you today."

"Nothing." He says trudging downstairs

"Kids downstairs tea's ready." My father calls up

"Your staying for tea?" I ask

"Yeah Mom, Dad, Rye and chap are staying aswell is that ok?" Prim asks

"Of course it is." I say as we make our way to the table where Mom has set out enough places for everyone, I sit next to Prim on one side and Rye Peeta's younger brother sits on my other side while Peeta gets stuck sitting next to a now very grumpy Gale and his older brother Rye, everyone else sits around the table and start a converstation as we it. Prim gets a text and passes her phone so I can read it a giddy look on her face. It's from Rory Prim's been crushing on him for years it says :

**Prim **

**I don't know how to say this out loud so I thought I would just txt it 2 u not very romantic ano but I woz wonderin if u wanted 2 go out on friday we can go cinemas or wherever u want if u dnt wanna I understand but it wud br8ke my hart xxxx**

**RORY **

**"**oh my god." I say as i hand her the phone back

"I know!" She squeels

"What it it?" Peeta asks reaching for the phone but Prim quickly sits on it so he can't reach it.

"Ughhh your both childish." He says sitting back down

"Na ah." I say

"Ah ha." He replies

" Now who's being childish." Prim says sticking her tongue out at him. Then we all start laughing while the rest of the people at the table look at us bewildered. "Sooo Katniss' I heard you and Cato got it on behind the bike shed at school." Rye says I spit my drink out and stare at him in a "are you freakin' kidding me" kinda way. "YOU DID WHAT." Gale shouts standing up.

"She didn't," Prim defends me "Cato only said that because she wouldn't do it in the first place."

"Whoaa, Kat why didn't you tell me any of this." Peeta says

"Do you kids need to go outside and discuss this." My Mother says

"Yeah I think we do." Gale says

"Gale, Prim sit down I was talking to Peeta and Katniss." She says

"Umm yeah I think we do Mrs Everdeen." Peeta says

"Thankyou Mom." Just then I get a text from Prim

**Katniss **

**Good look gurl u gonna need it.**

**xxxx Prim xxxx**

" I'll be fine." I tell her as we walk out of the door and into the garden

"Why didn't you tell me Katniss!" He shouts

"There's nothing to tell." I reply calmly sitting on the bench and fiddling with my braid. "Did he kiss you." He asks sitting down next to me sighing "Yes but that's the reason he's now sporting a black eye." I say as he chuckles next to me "Your one of a kind Katniss you know that don't you." He says holding my hand sending chills down my spine 'deep breaths Katniss, deep breaths'. "Yeah I know, you rock aswell."

"Of course I rock I'm Peeta freakin' Mellark, if he kissed you again do I have your permition to hit him?" He asks

"You can punch him even if he doesn't kiss me again."

"Thankyou" he says

"Your welcome." I reply kissing him on the cheek we sit there in silence holding hands until he has to leave.

**Okay chapter one complete tell me what you think the next pharagraph will be in Peeta and Katniss' and it will be two years later so they'll both be 16. Please rate and review**, **tell me what you think good or bad. **

**two reviews= an update **

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss and Peeta at highschool.**

**PEETA'S POV (age 16)**

"Prim, please help me I'm going insane." I say pulling my hair with my head in my lap, scrunching my eyes. Prim puts her lip gloss back in her bag "You know if you want me to play councillor with you, your going to have to tell me what's driving you insane."

"What do you think?" I ask her

"Well it wouldn't have anything to do with our lovely Miss Katniss Everdeen, you know our best friend the girl you've been in love with since you we're oh yes that's right six years old." Prim smirks hold up how the hell does she know I love Katniss, and I know it sounds icky and lovey dovey but she's driving me crazy and I'm not just talking about mentally. I sit bolt right up on the bed almost head butting her. "Oh sorry, but how on earth did you know that?" I ask confused.

"It's okay and you talk in your sleep Peeta _**''oooh Katniss I love you, that's it Katniss yes."**_ Honestly it's been the same dream since you were twelve you'd think you'd have more to say to her than _**"Would you like some bread I made it for you and we're not really talking about bread baby." **_It's kind of obvious I mean the way your blushing now gives it away." I'm not usually one to get embarrased but I can't believe she heard that I mean yeah we shared rooms untill we were 14 but then we moved houses and my parents set up a big baking buisness so popular they're hardly ever home, scratch that they're never hear we haven't seen them for at least two weeks now and we got new rooms bigger rooms. One of the best things about moving was we moved to Katniss' road; one of the richests streets here, are house is huge it's about the same size as Katniss' except for where are house is modern threre's isnt it's all carpets and wallpaper and fancy king sized beds. "Do you think she likes me?" I ask

"Are you asking me what I think or what Katniss has told me."

"Please Prim I think, no scratch that I know I'm in love with her I always have been please just tell me what you know." I'm practically begging by now. _Wow Peeta grovelling to your sister over a girl but this isn't any girl it's Katniss hot sexy funny Katniss STOP PEETA YOUR DOING IT AGAIN. _"I'll tell you what I know because your lending me youe car so I can go and see Rory and because I know you won't tell our parents not that they'll be home ... deal ok good." This is it I'm going to find out if she even likes me like that, what if she doesn't, what if she hates me and has just been my friend because of Prim but then I remember that night when we were 14 and she kissed me on the cheek without me asking her to did it actually mean anything "Did you hear me Peeta she's been in love with you since we were 12 SHE' . .YOU." I leap off the bed and pick a laughing Prim up and spin her around. "You my dear little Primrose are the best sister in the world mwhaaa." I say kissing her cheek

"Look don't get your hopes up but if we have a party and she will come then maybe you my dear little younger brother Peeta might finally lose your V-plates."

"I've told you Prim I want it to be special so when can we have this party Mom and Dad won't be back for the next three weeks and we've still got ten weeks untill We have to go back to school?"

"We're having it tommorow everybodys going to come Finnick, Madge, Clove,Glimmer,Marvel,Beets,Jo,Rue,Katniss, Gale, a load of people who we've never met but are apparently in our year above or below, Cato and Glimmer."

"Why do the last two things have to come."

"If anything you should be thanking me, you get jealous of Cato and vice versa."

"Oh yeah." I say hope spreading through me at the thought of Katniss actually liking me back. Just then the doorbell rings "Peeta, Prim where are you we need to talk it's really important." It's Katniss

"We're in Peeta's room what's up." Prim calls as she bursts into the room it looks like she's been crying Prim must notice it to because she shoots me a worried glance as Katniss walks over and sits on the bed next to me. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask

"My parents they're ... they're breaking up." Unbelievable after everything her family have been through her grandma dying must have tipped them over the edge. "Katniss, peoples parents break up all the time." Prim says calmly but that's not why she's really upset

"She's not done Prim let her finish."

"They're selling the house, they both want me to leave here and go away with them." ' . "What are you going to do?" Prim asks hugging her "What about Gale, what's he going to do?"

"He's sorted he's got his trust fund sorted for after he leaves school, Mom and Dad have given him enough to own a place and get through college and university, he's staying at Haymich's untill he leaves school, he can board at the college along with his other friends. I can't stay here unless I have somewhere to stay and well, I mean I really don't want, I mean I couldn't."

"Of course you can stay here Katniss, Chap isn't coming back he's got his own family now, besides you only have one year left after two weeks and are parents will be fine with it because well..." I say but before I get to finish my sentence because Katniss has jumped on me in a hug "Are you sure I really don't want to cause any problems for you."

"Your are best friend Katniss we've known you since you nearly killed Peeta by hitting hiim in theface with that baseball bat ... we were five Katniss."Prim babbles I expect Katniss to stand up and hug Prim but she stays molded to my side like to matching jigsaw pieces ... god I love her. "Your not going home tonight, you can stay with us." I mutter into her hair "Are you sure?" She asks

"Of course you can your like are 7th family member well to me anyway." Prim says making me blush. "That night I'm lying in bed but I can't sleep, so I roll out of bed and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of whatevers in the coffee machine thingy, but I'm not the only one downstairs. Katniss is sat on the table work top crying softly into her hands. "Katniss?" I say softly when she doesn't reply "Katniss come here." I say a little bit more demanding she jumps off the countertop and walks straight into my arms "shhh shhh you'll be okay Katniss you don't need them you've got me...you've got me."

"Mom was cheating on Dad that's why they're breaking up, that's why she's leaving it's why they're both leaving me."

"I've told you Katniss they're lucky to have you, I'm lucky to have you look at me, no really look at me," I say grabbing her chinit kills me seeing her like this I hate it it's feels like when Prim used to get upset because she was scared of the dark. "Can I sleep with you tonight like when we were five."

"Sure c'mon." I say when she doesn't reply I pick her up in my arms and carry her up to my room butterflies leap through me at the closeness of us, eventually I get to my room and pull her onto my bed "Still sleep wth the windows open eh?"

"Couldn't sleep with them closed." I say as I pull the covers around us she rests her forhead against mine like we used to do when we were eight and she'd get scared of the fancy clothes that looked like monsters at night in Prim's room. I'm too lost in my own thoughts too realise what's happening before I get the chance to do it first she kisses me. And not one of the many arkward kisses on the cheek my parents gave me when I was small enough to thing it was gross It's one of those can't breathe hearts stuck i my throat moments. "Breathe Peeta" She says against my lips her warm breath puffing on my face before she kisses me again this time I'm prepared so I cup her cheek and pull her in closer. Eventually she pulls away and snuggles in to my side "Where do we go from here?" I ask

"No one can know." She says looking at me my heart completely drops to my feet in anger and sadness. "Hey not because I don't want it I do for a very long time, we can't tell anyone except for Prim not untill my parents leave they won't let me stay here if they know because well you know." She says cupping my chin and making me look at her, she's bright red from her last comment. That's Katniss pure as ever Katniss. "Because they think while they're off doing what ever they do they'll think you'll be stuck here letting me violate you." This causes her to laugh properly now.

"Go to sleep Peeta ." Katniss says pecking my lips I want more. Hey I'm only human don't judge. She snuggles down into me one last though graces my mind before I fall asleep. _Who needs parties and booze to get Katniss Everdeen to like me._


End file.
